He's Got a Lot of Honey
He's Got a Lot of Honey Lyrics Courteney: Hustle needed maybe I should be dealing more, "I love you" he said on top of the balcony floor Cause growing up, he was never really taught love When am I gonna finish this? And I got mad love to give Amber: He'd always ditch his friends, he put their love first He said love thy neighbor as you love thyself, Sometimes I simply felt like I should just blast myself, You've got to love the man Amber with Project DIVA Girls: Gonna send it like a letter from above Cause growing up, he was never really taught love You've got me forever stuck in my love If u get caught and cuffed/drop that stuff But to tell you the truth both of those are hard to do, He give love because he stills loves you Because he still loves me Because he's got a lot of honey Courteney: One day I hope to prove myself He said love thy neighbor as you love thyself, Got love for my little buddy he will be missed No specific pick , no particular list. Amber: The truth is the constitution, and in every blatant verse, He said "I've got to go, but always know I'll love you 'til I'm in a hearse" Courteney: Don't underestimate anything i do And i ain't saying that he don't love you Only returns me to this, And i got mad love to give Amber with Project DIVA Girls: Gonna send it like a letter from above Cause growin' up, he was never really taught love You've got me forever stuck in my love If u get caught and cuffed/drop that stuff But to tell you the truth both of those are hard to do, He give love because he stills loves you Because he still loves me Because he's got a lot of honey Amber with Project DIVA Girls harmonizing: You've got me forever stuck in my love Only returns me to this, And I got mad love to give What did you expect from all of this, All I do is make hits Yeah! Amber with Project DIVA Girls (Courteney): Gonna send it like a letter from above Cause growin' up, he was never really taught love You've got me forever stuck in my love (my love) If u get caught and cuffed/drop that stuff (caught and cuffed/drop) But to tell you the truth both of those are hard to do, He give love because he stills loves you (he still loves you) Because he still loves me (Because he's got a lot of honey) Gonna send it like a letter from above Cause growin' up, he was never really taught love You've got me forever stuck in my love If u get caught and cuffed/drop that stuff But to tell you the truth both of those are hard to do, He give love because he stills loves you Because he still loves me Because he's got a lot of honey Courteney and Amber: Because He's got a lot of honey Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs